


Curtains

by tastewithouttalent



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Acting, Backstage, Character Death Fix, Established Relationship, Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:26:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1238146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastewithouttalent/pseuds/tastewithouttalent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ishimaru is barely off the stage when the hand closes around his wrist." Ishimaru has impressive acting skills and Oowada is duly impressed. Play AU fix-it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curtains

Ishimaru is barely off the stage when the hand closes around his wrist, and his adrenaline is running so high that he very nearly screams before he can focus on the familiar face in the shadows.

“You startled me,” is what he says instead, hissing in offstage undertone. “You’re supposed to be dead and in the back, not lurking in the wings.”

“Sorry,” Oowada says with no trace of apology in his voice. “I wanted to see your performance.”

“You see me every single rehearsal, Oowada,” Ishimaru points out, but he’s grinning and neither of them are making any move to escape to the backstage proper.

“Yeah, and you get better every single time.” Oowada ruffles his hand through Ishimaru’s hair and a dusting of white powder rains down on the both of them.

“Stop it!” Ishimaru half-laughs, catching at the other boy’s hand. “I’m gonna have to go back and do it over again if you keep that up.”

“Whatever,” Oowada grins, leaning in close so their foreheads brush together and more of the powder gets on his face. “You’re amazing, you know. You have a career ahead of you as an actor with tears-on-command like that.”

“Yeah, if I wanted to be an actor,” Ishimaru says, leaning in closer so his words come warm against Oowada’s mouth. He can feel the other boy suck in a sharp breath and smiles although Oowada can’t see his mouth. “It’s all about the inspiration.”

“You’d be that upset if I died, huh?” Oowada purrs, and tips his head to the side so his mouth brushes feather-light against Ishimaru’s.

“Mm,” Ishimaru offers back. It’s not an answer, but he pushes in harder against Oowada’s mouth, drags his tongue quick against the other boy’s lips, and that seems to serve as either answer or sufficient distraction to pull the other’s attention aside. Oowada comes back as Ishimaru pulls away, presses another quick kiss to the prefect’s mouth, and Ishimaru smiles bright and steps back as Oowada reaches for his hair to pull him back in for a deeper kiss.

“I told you to  _stop_ ,” he grins, and Oowada grins back and reaches out deliberately to touch Ishimaru’s powder-pale hair. “And I have to stay in character. It’s hard to be agonized about you dying when we were kissing just offstage five minutes before.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Oowada sighs, waving a hand in resignation. “Go. Don’t think about me until you’re done with your stupid performance and I can have you to myself again.”

“As you command,” Ishimaru smiles, but he comes back in to kiss Oowada once more, quick and hard, before he escapes to backstage proper.


End file.
